dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
List of Dragon Ball music
This is a list of titles from both Japanese and American soundtracks from all three ''Dragon Ball'' series. Singles ''Dragon Ball'' *"Makafushigi Adventure!" (1986) ''Dragon Ball Z'' *"Cha-La Head-Cha-La" (1989) *"We Gotta Power" (1993) *"Kiseki no Big Fight" (1994) *"Dragon Power ∞" (1994) *"Saikyō no Fusion" (1995) *"Ore ga Yaranakya Dare ga Yaru" (1995) *"HERO - Song of Hope" (2013) ''Dragon Ball GT'' *"Dan Dan Kokoro Hikarete 'ku" (1996) *"Hitori Janai" (1996) *"Don't You See!" (1997) *"Blue Velvet" (1997) *"Sabitsuita Machine Gun de Ima o Uchinukō" (1997) ''Dragon Ball Kai'' *"Dragon Soul" (2009) *"Yeah! Break! Care! Break!" (2009) *"Wings of the Heart " (2010) Video Games *"Ore wa Tokoton Tomaranai!!" (2005) *"Hikari no Sasu Mirai e!" (2008) *"Power of Dreamer" (2009) *"Progression" (2009) *"Battle of Omega" (2010) Live Action *"Rule" (2009) Regular Soundtracks ''Dragon Ball'' *''Dragon Ball: Music Collection'' (1986) *''Dragon Ball: Hit Song Collection'' (1986) *''Dragon Ball: Complete Song Collection'' (1991) ''Dragon Ball Z'' *''Dragon Ball Z Hit Song Collection Series'' (1989-1996) ''Dragon Ball Kai'' *''Dragon Ball Kai: Original Soundtrack'' (2009) *''Dragon Ball Kai: Song Collection'' (2009) *''Dragon Ball Kai: Original Soundtrack 2'' (2009) *''Dragon Ball Kai: Soundtrack III & Songs'' (2010) *''Dragon Ball Kai: Complete Song Collection'' (2011) American Soundtracks ''Dragon Ball'' *''Dragon Ball: Original USA TV Soundtrack Recording'' (1995) ''Dragon Ball Z'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Original USA Television Soundtrack'' (1996) *''Dragonball Z American Soundtrack series'' (2001-2005) Live action *''Dragonball Evolution: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack'' (2009) Soundtrack Sets *''Dragon Ball & Dragon Ball Z: Great Complete Collection'' (1994) *''Dragon Ball Z: Hit Song Collection Best "Never Ending Story"'' (1996) *''Dragon Ball Z: Complete Song Collection'' (2003) *''Dragon Ball Z: Best Song Collection "Legend of Dragonworld"'' (2006) *''Dragon Ball Z: BGM Collection'' (2006) *''Dragon Ball Z Complete Song Collection Box: Mightiest Recorded Legend'' (2008) Movie Soundtracks ''Dragon Ball'' *''Dragon Ball: Saikyō e no Michi Original Soundtrack'' (1997) ''Dragon Ball Z'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Music Collection Vol. 1'' (1992) *''Dragon Ball Z: Music Collection Vol. 2'' (1993) *''Dragon Ball Z: Kiken na Futari! Super Senshi wa Nemurenai Music Collection'' (1994) *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Senshi Gekiha!! Katsu no wa Ore Da Music Collection'' (1994) *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods FLOW Soundtrack'' (2013) Video Game Soundtracks *''Dragon Ball Z Game Music series'' (1993-1996) *''Dragon Ball Final Bout: Original Soundtrack'' (1997) *''Dragon Ball Z & Z 2 Original Soundtrack'' (2005) *''Dragon Ball Z 3 Original Soundtrack'' (2005) *''Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit Original Soundtrack'' (2008) *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World Original Soundtrack'' (2009) *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast Collector's Edition Soundtrack'' (2009) *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 Original Soundtrack Overseas Version'' (2011) Compilation Soundtracks ''Dragon Ball'' *''Koro-chan Pack Dragon Ball Best'' (2007) ''Dragon Ball Z'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bukkun'' (1991) *''Digital DragonBall The World'' (1994) *''Bigbox Dragon Ball Z'' (1994) *''Dragon Ball Z: The Best Selections (1995)'' *''Dragon'98 Special Live (1998)'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Music Fantasy (2001)'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Best Remix 2006 ½ Special'' (2006) *''Koro-chan Pack Dragon Ball Z Best'' (2007) ''Dragon Ball Kai'' *''Koro-chan Pack Dragon Ball Kai: Goku vs Vegeta'' (2010) *''Koro-chan Pack Dragon Ball Kai: Goku vs Ginyu Special Task Force'' (2010) *''Koro-chan Pack Dragon Ball Kai: Goku vs Freeza'' (2010) Mini Soundtracks ''Dragon Ball'' *''Inazuma Challenger'' (2008) Video Games *''Super Survivor'' (2008) Miscellaneous works *''Akira Toriyama: The World'' (1990) *''Jump Original CD (Dragon Ball #1)'' (1993) *''Jump Original CD (Dragon Ball #2)'' (1994) *''Hironobu Kageyama Best Album 3: Mixture'' (1996) *"「F」" (2008) *''Kameha: Tribute to Dragon Ball'' (2009) Category:Lists Category:Music Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Video Games